This invention relates to virtual reality systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for creating sounds in a virtual world.
Users of computer systems are now able to create virtual realities which they may view and interact with. One type of virtual reality system is disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 535,253, filed Jun. 7, 1990, entitled "Virtual Reality Network," the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. One task which must be performed is the creation of the virtual worlds within which the users interact. The virtual world should simulate the real world as closely as possible. Thus, not only must the animated world be created, but the sounds which one would expect to exist in the virtual world must also be provided.